I Thought We Belonged Together
by Jasper Whitlock Hale LOVER
Summary: The Cullens move to Vancouver to try to avoid their past life in Forks but what happens when they run into the one thing their trying to keep away from them? Waht happens when Alice comes back into the picture SM owns all!Sequel to Impossible.
1. Chapter 1

Jasper POV

It's been a year since Alice left us. Tyler has said his first word 'Dada'. Cameron took his first steps. Kyle has been showing signs of his powers Carlisle thinks that he might have the power to use an element that he wants to at any time. And Nick has what Esme believes to be twin telepathy with is brothers because if one of his brothers is crying he is crying.

"Jasper whats the matter?"

"It's been a year Rose. One year since she left us. ONE YEAR! The boys are just starting to show things both parents need to see BOTH! Why did she go? If She loved her kids like she said she did she should have stayed and we might have tried to make it work but she just up and left me and her kids."

"Jazzy I know you still love her deep down and I know she still loves you. Please you need to come out of this Alice-Abandoned-Her-Kids- And-Her-Husband-And-Her-Family-Coma that you've been in for awhile now the boys need you."

"They don't just need me they need their mother. Nikki most of all needs her mother! If you can even call her that little girs mother."

"Jasper calmed down please?"

" Fine."

TEN YEARS LATER Bella POV

Jasper finally came out of his hole two years after Alice's departure. Three years after Rose found out she was pregnant under the cirrcumstances as Alice she had to do it with a human Emmett picked him out and got him drunk and brought him home to Rose. He ever so grately agreed after they were done they drained his blood for Nikki three weeks later Rose and Emmett found out about their daughters and son Emmalie, Ryleigh, and Kaden. After that Esme and Carlisle tried but did not succeed so they adopted a bay girl named Ava. Edward and I had two more babies a son named Edward Junior (EJ) and a daughter Melanie. Plus we haven't heard from Alice since she left but we wont be able to we are now packing up to move to Vancouver Canada and starting over just in time for the Quad and Nikki to start high school with us. So school might not sck as much without Alice but its ok we've gone this far. Nikki's treat has been going very well for her! Which means she might be getting better!

"Bella? Earth to Bella."

"Edward! Jeez scare me why don't you!"

"Sorry Bella but are you almost ready to go? We're going with Jasper and he already put the Quad in his car. So their getting really annoying 'cause they really want to go you know like now! Okay?"

"Yeah I'm ready. Whos Nessie, EJ, and Melanie going with Jasper doesn't have anymore room."

"Their going with Jacob. Remember?"

"Oh yeah I forgot."

"Silly Bella."

"Come on lets go to our new home in Vancouver shall we?"

"Yes we shall." We walked out of old room and went outside to Jasper's car and headed out to our new home that we would live in for as long as we could and then we would pack up and move again all of the kids knew this but they had to get use to it. So we were just about to start our new life. A new adventure.


	2. Chapter 2

Jasper POV

Bella, Edward, and I were driving to our new home in Vancouver to start our new life. A life without Mary Alice Brandon Cullen Hale which is better for us much better. I can still remember the day Alice and I met it was odd she sent me a letter and asked me to meet her at a resturant and on that day she said to me I knew you'd come. Come on we have to go and meet this family so we can live with them. I was freaked out but for some reason I trusted her for one hundred years and then with one mistake I completely lose my faith in her. And now her family is suffering Nikki isn't getting enough human blood so shes getting sicker and the Quad are asking where is are mommy questions that I can't answer. Nobody can. And while the rest of the family is moving on Rose and Emmett are having their kids and completely ignoring their nieces and nephews, Bella and Edward are spending more time with EJ and Melly and less time hunting humans for Nikki, Carlisle and Esme are just completely forgeting about Nikki and just being completely focas on Ava even after the Volturi said Nikki was getting better three days later Ava came and Nikki has been getting worse ever since.

"Jasper um do you want me to tke over the wheel?"

"Sure Edward that sounds best." I pulled over and got out and ran round the car to the passenger side and Edward got out and ran to the driver side then we got in the car and continued our journey to Vancouver."So what school are we going to Bella?"

"Um Templeton High School. OMG! Get this Rose just texted me and said me and her should sign up for the cheerleading squad there really big group and they compete in different places I'm looking at them online it says under a picture of the squad 'Alice Brandon leading her squad to victory in the National Cheerleading Championships.' Shit I'll call Esme and tell her and tell her about Alice being there."

"Yeah. You do that Bella."

Bella POV

"Hello" Esme staed cheerfully on the other line.

"Esme I think we might have a problem about the new move."

"What is it Bella?"

"Alice is in Vancouver!"

"Oh. Crap! Here talk to Carlisle."

"Hello Bella."

"Carlisle Alice lives in Vancouver." I heard brakes screech.

"WHAT!!!!! How do you know?"

"She's on the school website as captain of the cheerleading squad."

"We will deal with this later. Bye."

"Bye." I hung up. "They took it... Well."

"Bella are you sure this girl is Alice?"

"Yes it said Alice Brandon that was her human name Jazzy."

"I know that Bella I was her husband. Or maybe I wans't. I mean maybe she made false papers that weren't legal and we were never even married. If thats the case then I'm really happy because if I knew then what I know now I would have never even married her. I thought back then that we belonged together and I never ever expected that she could do something this bad this horrible to this family shes a disgrace to this family I'm glad shes gone for good."

Alice POV

There is a new family coming to Templeton tomorrow Mr. Burton told me to show them around the school. I agree because I love seeing new people come to this dump it totally needs to be redone Mr. Burton said that the new kids have alot of money they might donate their father is a doctor he just got transfered to the hospital from Forks. I miss Forks so much. I don't miss those Cullens though I heard they moved last eleven years has been so great to me i have a new mate Tyler Hill. And I love him to death. More than that idiot Jasper I probably wouldn't have left him if he had forgiven me about Embry but I mean we wouldn't have had the boys if I hadn't done what I did but I'm better off that I did leave because I would have never met Tyler the best love of my life ever! I would never do anything to hurt him.

"Ali whats up?"

"Nuttin'. Babe do you know anything about the new kids yet like a last name for me?"

"Kinda I was listening to Mr. Burton and he said something like the 'Ullens'."

"Ty I think it might be the Cullens."

"That sounds about right."

"WHAT?! NO! Not them please why them why can't it be other people?"

"What's the matter Babe?"

"Their a family I used to know in Forks. I was dating one of their sons, I left him after I got pregnant I stayed until the baby was born and when she was I left completely. I don't think she'll be in school. I hope. I mean she'll be about two so probably not but I'm hoping he won't be in schoool I really hate him but hopefully he doesn't know that the baby isn't his yet."


	3. Chapter 3

Jasper POV

I couldn't stand the thought that Alice was going to be in our new home. We thought she was gone for good never to be seen again if the kids sense friction between us and a person we've never met, well they never met Tyler might put two and two together and figure out why there is friction and that this Alice Brandon is their mother. God I hate how Tyler is so smart he is upset about leaving his friend behind him and Amber would spend some much time together that we couldn't get him to come home hopefully he would make a new friend someone just like Amber or better.

"Jasper. Jasper. Jasper!"

"What!?"

"Pull over we're here in Vancouver, our new home."

"Okay Edward." I pulled over the car put it in park and got out to examine our new home, our first home without Alice.

"Daddy, is this our new home are we going to live here?" I looked down to see Camron staring at me.

"Yes we are Cam. Why aren't you with Nikki?"

"Her and Aunt Rose went with Emmalie, Ryleigh, Kaden, Ava, Grandma, Aunt Bella, Melly, and E.J. for a walk to see the hunting round here. Plus Nikki wasn't feeling well so they went looking for a Hobo to kill for her to drain. Any other questions for me?"

"Yea where are you brothers?"

"Kyle's helping Uncle Edward, Nick is helping Grandpa, and Tyler went for a walk to see if there is any kids our age here."

"Why?"

"He's really looking hard to find a replacement for Amber its won't be too long until he finds one I guess."

"Okay go help Uncle Edward."

"Alright Dad.

"Hey Jasper look who I met." Tyler comes running at a human pace with a shy girl behind him. Which is why he's calling me 'Jasper'."Jasper this is Julie, Julie this is my Dad his name is Jasper or Mr. Hale or Mr. Whitlock."

"Please call me Jasper. or Hale makes me sound old. I am only a Junior in Highschool. So Julie what do your parents?"

"My Dad's a doctor he's getting ready at home for this new guy Dr. Cullen."

"Does someone need me?" Carlisle said from the porch.

"No Dad. Julie here was telling us about her is his name?"

"Dr. Tanner, Dr. Miles Tanner. My Mom is an authoer she said Dr. Cullen's wife said she'd help her make a cookbook." I started to wonder about this girl talking about our family this must be the family Esme was talking about it had to be they have a daughter my age I must ask Julie about her.

"Julie do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"Yes I do Jasper, I have a big sister she has a boyfriend. Her name is Alice. She's not really my sister Alice is adopted her last name is Brandon mines Tanner see we have different last names. Her boyfriend's name is Tyler too. They love each other so much. But she always talks about her last family and her last boyfriend Jasper she had a baby for him but she said he don't know it ain't his so after it was born she laft and laft him with the kid." Now we know where Alice is!" She lives with the family who's supposed to introduce us to the school and crap they must be vampires.

"Julie I think it's time you go home we have to pack and that okay? Tell your Mom when we're done we'll be over later and then she can show me some of her plans for the book. Bye."

"Bye Mrs. Cullen." She waved as she walked away.


	4. Chapter 4

Esme POV

I knew Jasper's motive to send her away but it troubled me that he did it. I know all of us didn't want to talk to that family knowing they were vampires and Alice was part of their clan it was nice she had found some other family and that she wasn't alone. It was good to know my daughter was safe from the Volturi well maybe.

"Esme, honey its time to come in and help unpack stop standing out here doing nothing." The arms of my loving mate were wrapped around me holding me making me feel so safe.

"Yes Carlisle. I'll be right in."

"Okay." He walked to the U-Haul van a grabbed two or three boxes and went it. I grabbed another box labeled 'Carlisle's study' and took it upstairs to his study to put it away and see how to design that room.

I went in it was a small room but it woud be easy to do something with it I'm thinking a modern tudy with a flatscreen on the wall, wall mounted bookshelves, a very comfortable chair, and a big desk that would look nice.

Alive POV

Julie came home telling us about the Cullens my new family wanted to meet them badly but I never they didn't know much about my past and Jasper. I had to show these people around the school I didn't know how to get myself out of this.

**I knew this chapter is short but I'm really just stumped lately sorry R&R**

**LOVER**


	5. Chapter 5

Jasper POV

I started to unpack my things and couldn't take knowing we were going to see Alice again so I went hunting for Nikki. I went through an ally hoping to find a hobo but no luck I didn't know where the best was to find them here in Vancouver, so I walked up to a man and asked him he said that the hobos here dissappeared like three weeks ago. I thanked him and walked on I didn't how to hunt for Nikki now if there are no hobos. I wondered did Alice know we were coming before we came? Oh wait of course she did I forgot she sees the future. How could I forget that she got our family out of so many bad situations in the past like when the Vultori came for Nessie. So Alice must have cause this so we would move. I ran back home.

"Esme. Esme. Esme."

"What Jasper?"

"It's Alice she got all the hobos out of this town when she heard we were moving here. I was just hunting for Nikki and this man said that all the hobos left about three weeks ago when we decided to move here."

"Oh my Carlisle!"

"What is it Esme?"

"Alice sent away the hbos here. How are we going to hunt for Nikki?"

"I don't know Esme. We might have to move or find a new food source for Nikki."

"Like? I mean Carlisle nobody notices hobos and who else is there that we can take, kill and drain for her to drink their blood?"

"Honey its times like this I love being a doctor I'll take some blood from work until we can find a fod source for Nikki. Jasper you should go talk to Alice at school tomorrow in private but talk to her. Please?"

"I'll try it I'm not quite sure I can take it. You know talking to her after our history and how long we've been apart from each other."

"I know Jasper but you have to for Nikki."

**I'm sorry its been so long since I've updated so i gave you two chapters I know this one is short but i've been going through some issues with my Ex-BF. Plus I'm writng another story um in my free time outside of Fan Fiction. R&R **

**xoxoxo LOVER**


End file.
